Paranoia
by ImCold
Summary: 14 year old Mazie Evans doesn't expect anything to happen when she plays the new game "Slender". But after that, weird and crazy things start to happen to her and she finally realizes what is happening to her. Little does Mazie know that she is much more connected to Slender Man then she thought.
1. Chapter 2

**Well, Here's the second chapter of Paranoia!**

**^.^ Leave good Reviews! ^.^ **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SLENDER MAN THINGS OR SLENDER MAN**

**But Mazie Evans is my OC. **

**Chapter 2-**

**XxX**

I made the house a bit darker, and took a seat next to Alexis in the computer chair.

She'd already started the game. It looked a bit scary, but you know, the usual setting for anything scary is in dark woods.

"Typical." I rolled my eyes. Uninterested in the game, I went to the kitchen and got some popcorn and put it in the microwave. But Alexis made a blood curdling scream that made me shudder. I ran to see a fuzzy computer screen and Alexis holding her knees and peeking through her hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up you bitch!" Alexis said. "You play it! I've never…no…just fucking play it."

I cocked my head. "Seriously? Its _that _scary? I've never seen you act like this Lex,"

I knelt down to put my hand on her head. I tried to be comforting, but I ended cracking up again so hard I started crying.

"Ok Ms. I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything, you play it!" She said.

"I wiped my eyes, still giggling, I said, "Ok then I will."

I got on the computer and restarted the game. Alexis sat up and anxieously waited for my reaction. I had got three notes. But I had yet to see him.

"Is he even going to pop.."

My sentence was interrupted as my computer screen went fuzzy. Then I heard an ear shredding noise that seemed to bounce of the walls in the house. I jumped out of the chair and covered my ears.

Alexis was doubled over form laughing at me.

"What the hell Alexis?! Don't you hear that?! Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Hear what you retard?" She replied.

I was getting agitated, Alexis was an airhead, but not to this degree. The sound felt like my head would implode right then and there. How could she not? Right before I was going to scream because of the pain, it suddenly stopped.

Alexis finally stopped laughing and came over to me.

"Mazie, Are you ok? She said, concerned.

Very slowly, I sat up. My head was throbbing and the back of my neck hurt.

"Mazie, you look pale. Oh my god Maze, you're freaking me out." She said.

"Can you bring me to the couch please? I said, holding my head.

She got up and lifted me up by my shoulders. She slung my arm around her and very gently put me on the my couch.

"Maze, What the hell? I swear if you're tricking me," She said.

"Alexis how could you not hear that?" I asked.

"Hear _what_?" She asked back.

"Ok, never mind." I said.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Alexis asked.

"What the hell are they gonna do? Fucking take the ship down here so they can tend to there daughter?" I said.

"Oh right…Your parents went on a cruise to Italy. I still can't believe they left you here." She replied.

"Eh…Its like them to do that. Its not the first time…Speaking of which, can you stay hear with me?" I asked.

"I cant…_My _parents wouldn't let me." She said.

I mumbled.

"Ok, its getting dark out… I need to get home. If you need me I'm down the street." She said.

_And just like that, My night begun._


	2. Chapter 3

**(I don't own any Slender Man things or Slender Man. I do own my OC, Mazie Evans.)**

**Chapter 3 **

I waited for my headache to subside until I got up. My cat, Jonah, lay on my legs purring, and my other cat, Sam, lay next to my face. His tail was bothering me, flicking back and forth. I chuckled and sat up slowly. The T.V was set on the news, it read, "BREAKING NEWS, This just in, a 5 year old little girl was kidnapped from her home at 8:03 pm eastern daylight time. Her name is Jenna Corpate and her parents are giving a $100,000 reward for the return of there daughter. Here is a picture of the girl, if you know anything, please call the authorities." The woman said.

They showed the picture of the little girl. She had rosy red cheeks, blonde hair, blue eyes with red rimmed glasses, and a gap between her teeth. She was adorable. Then the parents spoke. They were sobbing so hard I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I looked up at the clock. 11:58 pm.

"Huh…that didn't happen to long ago." I said to myself.

I looked back at the sobbing parents, who were being questioned by the news reporter.

Then the NEWS REPORTER started to tear up.

"Good grief what a cry fest." I said, rolling my eyes.

That kind of stuff never gets to me. I don't cry over stuff like that. I don't know why. Maybe that's why my parents put me on those damn crazy pills. They left over 2 days ago, and I hadn't taken my medicine since then.

Just then, one of my dogs barked at something, scaring the ba-jeezus out of me, causing the other 3 dogs to bark.

"Shut up!" I said.

They always bark at nothing, so I don't pay any mind to them. Instead, I got up, and fed them. Since I can remember, I've always had a lot of animals. My mother was a veterinarian, so she couldn't turn down a lonely face. Currently, I've got 4 dogs, 4 cats, a bird, and 2 horses. It used to be a lot worse. I rubbed my face, trying to remember all the responsibilities I have since the folks are gone.

"_It's such a job…" _I thought.

I stretched and yawned. I reached over and flicked the light off.

"Goodnight guys, be good." I tell the dogs.

I start up the stairs, followed by Sam, Speckles, Jonah, and Amber. I laughed at the silly cats. They always follow me around the house wherever I go. I find it both amusing and bothersome. I decided to sleep in my parents' bedroom, since they have a more comfortable bed. I opened the door and turned the light on. I held the door open as the cats came in one by one and I closed it after all of them were in. I decided to keep the light on because I was still a little freaked by that sound earlier today. I got in the bed and under the covers. Of course, the cats piled on me as soon as I laid down. I shut my eyes and started to drift away into sleep.

_The forest was dark, but somehow, I knew where I was going. I was sprinting…_

"_Mazie…Mazie…Follow…Mazie" A strange, hypnotizing voice called._

_I ran towards the voice as it got louder. I stopped in my tracks as an enormous abandoned house blocked my way._

"_Come…Mazie…Come…In…" The voice commanded again._

_My head told me no… but my heart was screaming yes .I walked in the strange house, opening the cracked door. In the room, there, in the middle of the dim room, stood a small table. I walked towards it, and as my eyes focused, there on the table…were red-rimmed glasses. I trembled…_

"_J-Jenna Corpate's glasses?" I stutterd_

_I started for the door, but that head-throbbing sound came again, bringing me to my knees. I screamed in pain as I felt the impact. _

"_Do not run…child. Do not…fret…" The voice cooned._

_I shiver went down my spine… as I felt something trace my jaw line from behind. I was frozen as it turned my head around. _

"_It…is…me"_

_And I saw him…The Slender Man. _


	3. Chapter 4

(I don't own any Slender Man things or Slender Man, But Mazie Evans is my OC.)

Chapter 4

XxX

I woke up with a terrified scream and the cats flew off of me. I was gasping for air and sweating. My neck felt like it was on fire. I shook off the bad dream and got up to look at my neck. The mirror in the bathroom reflected my image as I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way.

What I saw made me cover my mouth, and fall to my knees. Right there, on the back of my neck…Was the Operator Symbol. I traced it lightly with the tip of my finger.

"_You…You…Are mine…Mazie." _

That…That voice was in my house…

I walked softly and slowly…afraid to fall unconscious. I went to the phone and quickly called Alexis.

_Riiiing Riiiing…_

"Hello?" Alexis said.

I exhaled. "I need you… now."

XxX

The knock on the door startled me as I sat frozen solid on the couch. I got up and ran to the door. I saw Alexis and pulled her in the house by the arm.

" Jeez…What the matter Mazie?" She asked.

I pulled my hair from my neck and showed her the mark. She started laughing.

I dropped my hair and turned around with a serious, worried look on my face.

"Maze, you can't expect me to believe that! It looks like eyeliner!" She said between laughing.

Angry, I grabbed her hand and put it on the scar. Her eyes widened as she felt the deep indentation.

"O-oh…Holy shit Mazie! Oh my god! What the hell did you do?" She scrambled for the words.

"_I _didn't do shit! _He_ came to me in the nightmare I had last night! Did you hear about Jenna Corpate?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I did what does that have to do with anything?" She replied.

"In my dream, I was in a forest and I came up to a strange house. Someone, or some_thing_ was calling my name and it told me to come in. So I did and in the house, Jennna Corpate's glasses were there on a table… and when I tried to run he-…" I paused.

"He got me." I finished. "That's when I woke up."

Completely baffled from the story, Alexis's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry…I c-can't help you." She said, and with that, she ran for the door.

"Alexis no wait, please don't leave me here!" I pleaded

But by then, I was talking to a closed door. I started to feel scared, alone and confused. I sat down on the couch with my head between my legs, afraid to move, afraid to do anything… Sam came on the couch and licked my fingers. I exhaled.

"_Mazie…Come…Woods…Night…" _The voice rang in my head again.

My head popped up, afraid he might be watching me. Everything started to tremble again. But I summoned up my courage to talk to it.

"_You're not in my house are you?" I said in my mind. _

"_Come…Woods…Night…" It replied._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Mazie…Please…" It replied again._

"Please?" I repeated out loud.

"_Yes…Please…Do not fear…I am your friend…not foe." It said._

I inhaled.

"_Ok…I will."_


	4. Chapter 5

**(I do not own any Slender Man things, or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC)**

**Chapter 5**

Since Alexis bailed on me, I need to call one of my older friends to see if she can watch the animals while I'm out tonight. I picked up the phone.

_Riiing Riing _

"Hello?" The voice came from the other end.

"Hey Ariel! Its Mazie, Listen could you do a big favor for me tonight?"

"Um, Yeah I guess, what is it?" She said.

"I'm going out tonight and I won't be back until tomorrow. I suppose… I don't know what I'm doing really but… I need you to watch the animals for me tonight." I asked

"Yeah, sure that's fine. But what do you need to do?" She asked.

"Uh-Um…O-Oh, yeah right…My Aunt is terribly sick and she needs me ver there with her. I'm the only one that lives close to her so…Yeah." I said

"Oh-Ok…Hey, wait." She said.

I put the phone back up to my ear and waited to see if she would find out if I was lying or not.

"Y-Yeah?" I stutterd

"Can I please ride Thunder? Please Please Please?" She begged.

"Yes, Yes you can, just make sure you put his saddle back in the tack closet." I answerd.

"YAY! Ok, Thanks!"

"Alright, be over here at 6:30 pm Ok? I said

"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye!" She said.

I hung up the phone.

"_What the hell am I getting myself into?"_ I thought.

"_Do not fear, child, I am your light." _It said.

I forgotten…Why is he still in my head? And what did he mean by light? The questions bounced off the walls of my mind and I wondered…What if he was lying? What if he killed me after he had gotten me alone? I had to think. So I sat down and closed my eyes.

Mom and Dad don't love me…I know they don't. It started off being Mom but then Dad started to ignore me at home also. If they truly did love me, or care about me, they would've told me they were going away themselves instead of leaving me a note on the counter saying that they wouldn't be back for 3 weeks. They would've said goodbye…

I got teary eyed just thinking about them, and how much _I _missed them, and how much _I_ love them.

"To hell with them… They'll miss me if I'm gone." I said.

The doorbell rang. Then a knock followed it.

I went to the door to answer it and there Ariel was.

"Hey." I said, "Is it 6:30 already?"

"Yup! I'm on time to!" She said.

"Yeah, I guess you are… listen to me Ariel, If I'm not back in the morning, call me parents and tell them to come home. I need you to promise me you'll take care of the animals for me." I said.

"Uh- Why wouldn't you be here in the morning?" Ariel asked.

"Please, Ariel, I need to hurry, Just promise me." I said.

"Ok, I promise but,"

"Ok, I owe you I'll see you later!" I said running out and closing the door.

I ran outside, near the edge of the woods. I pulled my dark grey hood over my scene hair. I hesitated.

"_Mazie…Come…Woods…Now…" He said._

My head said "No", But my heart screamed "_YES." _

And with that, I walked in.


	5. Chapter 6

**(I do not own any Slender Man things, or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**Chapter 6-**

My feet carried me along the woods. Wildlife was everywhere. Trees were swaying in the cool breeze. It was peaceful, I admit. But I had no time to enjoy the scenery… someone was waiting for me, possibly watching me.

"_Mazie…Closer…Closer…" _He whispered.

My curiosity got the best of me, wanting to see him, I broke into my sprint. Down the stream, passed the old oak tree, and straight through the bushes. My dream was clear in my head.

As my legs were still moving, I told him,

"_I'm here." _

And then suddenly, that sound again…I automatically stopped and fell, covering my ears, trying to stop the sound from getting to my head.

"_Stop it! Please Stop it hurts! You're supposed to be my friend, remember?!"_ I screamed in my mind.

"_Look at my face, child, no harm will be done to you, so long as you look at me…" _He said.

"_Where are you?!" _I asked.

And as if an answer, the noise stopped, and I look forward only to see a man kneeling down, with his hand out. I stopped breathing. It's…its Slender Man.

"Take my hand, child." He said.

"_His voice, it sounds…human…" I thought._

"I can assure you that you're fine, please now take my hand." He said.

I nodded, and gently placed my hand in his. As he helps me up, I notice his hand…very long…and soft… almost the texture of silk. I stand up, brushing leaves off of my hoodie and notice the abnormally tall man standing next to me. I strain my head to look up, and as my eyes meet his face, my scar burns. I'm frozen, staring at the faceless man, trying to look away, but I can't.

"Come," He says, reaching his hand out to me.

I take his hand again, and he leads me through the bushes and to the house I dreamed of.

"_Don't ask any obnoxious questions about how he sees or talks…Don't do it."_ I thought.

I breathed in and asked,

"Where are you taking me?" My voice sounded cowardly, much like a peasant speaking to a king.

"All of your questions will be answered soon, Mazie." He said.

"Ok, then…" I said.

I could've sworn I heard a slight chuckle from him, when he said,

"You're a very impatient one, aren't you?" He opened the cracked front door.

I looked inside to see if Jenna Corpate's glasses were still there, but they weren't. Not even a table lay inside the room. Only two chairs in which one, he sat in.

"Please sit" He said.

"I don't feel safe here," I said.

"Why should you? You're in an abandoned house in the middle of the woods with a strange man. I can tell a lot about who you really are just from the decision you've made." He said.

"Wait, It was _my_ choice to come here, I weighed my options and decided I had nothing to lose…You don't know a thing about me." I said.

"Oh, but I do. I know that you're alone; your parents left you alone by choice. I know that you don't particularly care for your so called friend anymore after she left you this morning…But more importantly, I know that you dreamed about me, about the woods, about this very house."

I narrowed my eyes, and took a seat. The man was watching me.

"You…were, watching me? How?!" I said.

"I have my ways." He replied.

Angry, I clenched my fists and breathed. I absolutely hate stalkers

"Why did you bring me here? And when can I go home?" I said dryly

"I took you here because of that scar that you have. Most people just have a nightmare and wake up with nothing…But that scar means something much more." He said.

"What does it mean?" I said.

"That we are bonded now…"


	6. Chapter 7

**(I don't own any Slender Man things, or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**Chapter 7 **

"B-bonded? B-but…What did I do? What does this mean?" I stuttered, feeling sick inside.

"Let me explain to you…Everyone has a purpose in life…I had a feeling, an emptiness, that I couldn't understand. I didn't ask to be this way…But this was my soul purpose. I needed someone to understand me. I see and hear every nightmare, or dream, that people have of me. No one has ever actually dreamed of what you did. You saw this house; you saw the little girl's glasses." He said.

My heart stopped.

"I originally showed you this place to kill you. You knew that I killed Jenna Corpate, and I couldn't let you get away with that. But then I decided to have a little fun and toy with you. But you answered me back, and…I felt something towards you that I've never felt before." He explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Slender Man…_wanted_ me? What? Then it dawned on me.

"Wait," I said, "You _toyed_ with me? You mean you did that on purpose? Do you know how badly you frightenedme? Then, you bring me here and say you _were_ going to kill me, but then you change your mind? What exactly are you planning to do with me?"

"My arrangement is to simply _keep_ you here, with me. You're mine now." He replied smoothly.

"_Ok, he toyed with me, now it my turn." _I thought.

"So you think that I would accept staying here with you easily? How can I possibly live here? People will know that I've gone missing, and they'll search for me." I said, even though that last part was a lie.

"Oh, I'm not holding you hostage, you are free to leave any time. But from now on, every night at 7:30 pm, you will be obligated to come see me." He explained.

I furrowed my brow.

"Obligated? What exactly is _making_ me do this? What if I choose not to?" I said.

He chuckled.

"You're very persintant, child… You _will_ do as I say, or else." He warned.

I straightned my back.

"Or else_ what_?" I demanded.

And with that, I felt my neck burn, and that dreadful head-throbbing white-noise came back. I felt so helpless and weak. The pain spread throughout my entire body, causing me to feel dizzy, almost light-headed. I didn't want to submit, but I had to… the pain made me want to kill myself. A dreadful scream escaped my lips.

"Please, Stop! I do it! Just…Stop!" I yelled.

The pain subsided, and I saw him stand up.

"I don't want to have to do that to you on a regular basis now…Make it easier for yourself, why don't you?" He reached his hand for mine.

"Don't!... I can get up myself." I said, trembling as my arms lifted my torso off the cold ground.

"That…that right there is the attitude that separates you from everyone else. Regular people would've been scared, crying even, but you…why aren't you?" He asks.

Still trying to get up, I calmly propped my arm against the chair I fell out of, and breathed.

"Regular people have parents who love them. Regular people also have friends who care about them. I, however, don't… Thats the reason I came here in the first place. I have_ nothing_ to lose." I explained.

There was a long pause.

"And… Since you claim you_ need_ me, you _can't _harm me. Therefore, I'm not afraid of you…_anymore._" I finished.

"You're a very smart girl, Mazie." He said.

I got my strength and sat up on the chair again.

"I know." I replied.

"You should be getting home now, Mazie. The sun is beginning to rise." He said.

I looked out of the cracked door and sure enough, a beautiful pink and purple sky was being created. The night had gone fast.

"Come, I will walk you to the edge of the woods." He said.

I got up, still a little weak, and followed the tall man out of the door. The fresh air was somewhat comforting. As I walked beside him, a question passed my mind.

"Why do you kill children?" I asked, sounding like a child.

"Children find out about me somehow, and they get frightened. Some, even get paranoid and they end up killing themselves. Your kind has made me into some type of malicious paranormal being who stalks on innocent children and kills them along with there family. When that is completely wrong. I kill people who are afraid of me, only to put them out of there misery. No one should have to live there life in fear of something, especially me." He said.

I thought for a moment.

"So, you're_ helping_ them?" I asked.

"Precisly." He replied.

"Wow… the internet really_ has_ twisted your story up, huh?" I said.

"Yes I suppose it has."

As I look over the woods, enjoying the wonderful sounds of birds above me, I didn't notice a skinny fallen tree in my path. I caught my foot on the tree limb, and tripped. I put my arms down and braced for impact, but when I should've hit the ground, I didn't. Instead, I felt something wrap around one of my arms, pulling me up. I regained my balance and looked up at him.

Adjusting my eyes, I see 6 long tendrils behind him, one of them on my wrist.

"You should be more careful." He said, letting go of me.

I stand there, foolishly, looking at the extra limbs. Then I snap out of my gaze.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I'm very clumsy…T-Thank you." I stuttered.

He didn't reply with a 'You're welcome," instead, he replied,

"7:30 tonight, Mazie."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and disappeared. I looked in front of me, confused, and saw my home. I sighed, and walked home.

XxX


	7. Chapter 8

**(I do not own any Slender Man things or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**Chapter 8-**

When I walked through my front door, I saw Ariel asleep on the couch. I gently woke her up and thanked her.

"Call me if you need anything else, Maze." Ariel said.

"You know I hate it when people call me that…" I replied.

"Oh well, Bye!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked to the fridge and got a glass of water. After that, I turned out all the lights, and went upstairs to sleep. When I got in, the bed was cool, just the way I liked. I pulled the covers up to my neck and slowly dozed off.

**XxX**

I wasn't awoken by the sound of children playing, nor birds singing. I was awoken by sirens and flashing lights. I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. The dogs were barking nonstop, so I let them out and then answered the door. In front of me, were two police officers standing with clipboards in there hands.

"What took so long to answer ma'am?" The first one spoke.

"I was asleep upstairs; may I ask why you're here?" I said.

"Are your parents home, kid?" The same one asked.

"_This one is a bit impatient…" _I thought.

I looked at the badge on his chest that read, 'Officer R. Charlie.'

"No, Officer Charlie, they're not. They left about 3 days ago on a cruise, Can you please answer my question now?" I asked.

Officer Charlie looked at his partner, and back to me. Then, e took a piece of paper off of his clipboard then handed it to me.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked.

I looked at the paper. Jenna Corpate… Oh no…

"I-I've heard of her on the news, why are you asking me about her?" I said.

"We think you might know who the kidnapper is, Mazie." Officer Charlie replied.

I didn't know what to say. Had they seen me with…_him_?

"Which is why you need to come with us." The other one said.

'Officer David.'

"O-ok…Let me just take care of my animals and I'll be right back. I said, beginning to close the door. But Officer Charlie's foot stopped me.

"May we come in, Ma'am?" He said, not waiting for me to reply.

They both stepped in and looked around my house. I was a very nit-picky person, and I liked everything where it was and how I arranged it.

"Just, please don't make a mess around here. I just cleaned it and you also don't have a search warrant." I said, feeding the dogs.

The Officers looked surprised at me.

"You're a smart one, huh kid?" Officer Charlie said.

"So I've heard." I said, putting everything away. "Ok, I can go now."

"Ok ma'am put your hands behind your back please." Officer David said.

"What? I'm not under arrest am I?" I asked.

"No, not until your proven guilty. It's just a procedure." Officer Charlie said.

Great… I'm in handcuffs…

As I walked out the door, my neighbors, along with Ariel and Alexis, were watching me as I got in the police cruiser. I sighed and shifted my body in the back of the car. It was very uncomfortable…


	8. Chapter 9

**(I do not own Slender Man things, or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**^.^ Hey guys, before I start the 9****th**** chapter, I wanted to say Thank You for viewing my story **** I really like the fact that people take there time to read my fantasy. (Also I would like to apologize for any incorrect punctuation… I've been forgetting to do the stupid spell check before I publish :/ ) **

**And I advise you to please keep reading! There will be unexpected twists! Thank you all again, and without further adieu, here is the 9****th**** chapter!**

**Chapter 9-**

The car stopped in front of the police station, and when I got out, again people stared at me. I tried to ignore it; again I _hate_ people who stare. I walked in the front door with the two officers behind me. It was a very busy place. I couldn't concentrate on anything. The officers led me to a door the read 'Interrogation' on the front. They knocked, and opened the door.

When I looked in the room, there was a rectangular, metal table in the middle of the room. At the end, sat another officer, but he wasn't in uniform. The door closed behind me and Officer Charlie and David were one. I was standing there, in front of the door, still in the hoodie and shorts I wore from yesterday, not knowing what to do. I was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Mazie Evans, nice to meet you, I'm CSI Agent Rick Harper, please, take a seat." He said.

"Hello CSI Agent Rick Harper, I would introduce myself but it seems you already know me." I said, taking a seat.

"Oh, yes we do…In fact, e know who one of your friends are." He said cunningly.

My head snapped up. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and placed it face down in front of him.

"You've heard of Jenna Corpate, haven't you?" He asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Well, before she was kidnapped, she was talking about a strange tall man in a suit who kept following her."

My head sank down…

"_I can't tell him anything… I won't."_ I thought.

"What does this have to do with me?" I said, trying to sound innocent.

"This." He said, sliding the paper towards me.

The paper had a picture…Of me…When I met Slender Man…When he was holding my hand, taking me into the woods…Who did this? Who took this?

"We believe that is the man who took Jenna Corpate…Even though the angle the picture was taken at, you couldn't see his face…He still matches all the criteria." He said.

I was motionless, staring at the photo. It looked so strange…

"Could you tell us about this man, Mazie." He asked.

I looked up, with a psychotic grin on my face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, CSI Agent Rick Harper…" I said…feeling a strange…feeling…

"Oh yeah? Well, we have the right to place you under arrest for being uncooperative in a kidnapping…" He said.

"Ok, I'll bite, the guy I'm with in the picture is 10 ft. tall, has 6 tendrils out of his back, has no face, and can teleport." I said.

The guy had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"So, you're saying he's Slender Man…My son plays that game at home. You can't expect me to believe that." He said.

"I told you, CSI Agent Rick Harper…I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"So your friend is Slender Man…Ok… I'll play your game; do you know that 'Slender Man' has killed many people? Or what about the fact the Jenna Corpate's parents are home, without there little girl? Not knowing who took her. I need you to stop playing around this is serious business." He said.

"I'm sorry CSI Agent Rick Harper, but, you asked me and I told you. He killed Jenna Corpate. That's it. Now, I've given you your killer, so I'm going to walk out and ask Officer David to return me to my home. Goodbye." I said, simply walking out without another word.

"Officer David, may you escort me home please? My session is over." I said.

He simply nodded and did what I'd asked. In the car, I had an internal conflict with myself. I was acting like a smart…badass in the interrogation room. I felt a new, weird feeling. Psychotic, Insane, Paranoia Madness…Whatever it was, I liked it.

And I wanted more.


	9. Chapter 10

**(I do not own Slender Man things, or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**Chapter 10**

Officer David drove the vehicle to my house, letting me out, and unlocking the handcuffs from my wrists. Of course I couldn't make it home without my neighbors interrupting me.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" The people said.

"_Nosy people…They don't even hardly know me and they want to be in my business…" _I thought.

I breathed in, trying to concentrate.

"Ok! Shut up! Please! They only took me to the police station to warn me about the nosy people in my neighborhood! Looks like they were right." I said, slamming the door.

Exhale…

My dogs greeted me at the door. I pet the top of there heads and went into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since last night. I looked in the fridge and got a slice of pizza out from a few nights ago. I sniffed it.

"Eh, it's still good." I said.

I put the slice in the microwave and typed in the time. The time… what time was it? I woke up at 1:10 pm… I looked at the microwave's digital clock. In bright green, it read 6:32. I sighed.

"Well, it looks like I won't be able to ride…" I said.

The poor horses hadn't gotten any attention. I looked out in the pasture and saw Thunder's spotted coat. Belong side him, My Chestnut and Black Arabian, Cry. I named him Cry because when I first got him, he was only a foal and his mother had died giving birth to him…The entire ride home he was whinnying and kicking. When we got home, we let him out to meet Thunder, but he trotted to the barn and continued to cry. I told Mom that I was going to spend the night in the barn with him.

She agreed and gave me a sleeping bag and I spent the entire night beside him. I have a bond towards that horse that no one would understand.

The _beep_ of the microwave alarmed me and I jumped. I laughed at myself and got my food out. Salt, Pepper and Garlic…It made the perfect pizza…I sat down and turned the TV on. I started chewing my pizza when all of the cats were at my side begging, that's when I noticed the dogs were doing the same.

"Oh my god," I laughed, "I'll feed you guys before I leave ok?"

But I can't deny there faces… I gave the cats the pieces of sausage and I gave the dogs the crust. I got up to go put my plate up, but the news reporter stopped me.

"A new prime suspect has been identified in the Jenna Corpate case. Officials have released the picture of the suspected kidnapper/killer of the young girl. What made me drop my plate in dismay was the picture of Slender Man and me.

"Please don't say my name." I prayed.

"The young girl beside the kidnapper is 14 year old Mazie Evans. She was taken to authorities, but she refused to say anything. New questions have risen. Who is the man in the picture, and what does Mazie know?" She said.

"WHAT?! That's bullshit! I told him who it was! Fucking prick!" I yelled.

The clock…what time is it? 7:27.

Shit. I need to clean the mess up quick. I had recently gotten over the headache he had given me. I can't take another one of those. I got the broom and cleaned the mess up.

7:29.

"Bye guys I'll see you in the morning!" I said, running out the door.

I got on my porch and watched for any people looking at me. Clear…I ran out and broke into the woods running towards the house. Everything was dark; I couldn't see anything, like that damn fallen tree I tripped over this morning. I did the same damn thing and found myself on the ground.

"It seems like every time we meet, I'm helping you up."

I looked up and saw him. My heart raced. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"I told you I was clumsy." I said.

He took my hand and pulled me up. I strained my neck to look at him.

"We need to go to the house and talk…quick before we're caught." I said, running.

"Alright then." I heard from behind me.


	10. Chapter 11

**(I do not own and Slender Man things or Slender Man. Mazie Evans is my OC.)**

**Attention, before I start the 11****th**** chapter, I'm glad everyone enjoys the story **** if you have any tips for the story, or just have comments, please leave a review **** I ALWAYS answer back. And like I said, if you have any ideas on how the story should go, please please please tell me **** Thank ya **

**Chapter 11-**

I continued running until I saw the old abandoned house. I knelt down to catch my breath. I wondered if he was there already.

"Tired? Why were you in such a rush?" I heard in front of me.

I looked up and saw him standing there. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning against the old house. He looked kind of…seductive.

Whoa, stop thinking that, Mazie…I walked over into the house and he followed.

"Someone saw us last night and took a picture. Now I'm being interrogated by the police." I said.

"How? I would've…felt someone watching. What exactly did you tell the authorities?" He asked.

"Well, it was funny actually, I was messing with them. They took me there to talk about the little girl that you…killed. They had the picture with them and they asked me who you were. I told them that they wouldn't believe me, but they insisted that I tell them. So I did…And they didn't believe me. Oh, and the entire time I was there, I felt very weird. Like, I had a new personality. What was that?" I finished.

"That wasn't the right thing to do, Mazie…You shouldn't have done that." He said.

I felt my neck burn, and my head throb. Not this again…I held my head.

"What did I do? How was I supposed to know?! Stop it please!" I screamed.

The pain sub sided, and I lay there on the floor.

"Maybe you will think better next time before you do something so reckless! Think, Mazie… More people will be afraid of me, so it's the more people I have to KILL. Do you not review your options? This is bad for the both of us!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think! I thought you_ liked_ killing the people!" I said still holding my head from the pain.

"No! I despise it! You think I take joy in ripping people from there families? I do not! It's my drive. I _have _to." He said.

I stood up slowly, wobbling almost.

"_I finally figured him out…"_ I thought. _"He' isn't a monster. He's sad…He doesn't want to kill…"_

Tears formed in my eyes…I looked him. He stood, leaning against wall again, not being able to show any expression.

I walked towards his figure, tears running down my cheeks now. He caught the look on my face.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

I didn't do anything but simply fall into his arms and hug him. The tears ran down my face even more.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…I didn't do it on purpose. Honestly. I only thought of you as a killer who doesn't care about anything. But I was wrong; I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm s-sorry, Will accept my apology please?" I sobbed.

I waited for a reply. I was still wrapped around his torso, weeping.

Then I heard a sigh. I felt arms creep around my back and pull me closer.

"Please, stop the crying, Mazie. You didn't know." I heard.

My crying subsided a bit, only because I was afraid he would get annoyed with me.

"If I wouldn't have been so reckless, you wouldn't be in this predicament!" I said.

"Mazie, are you crying...for me? " He asked.

"Who else? *Sniff* It sucks that you have to go through this but you don't want to!" I said.

He pulled me tighter, and sighed once more.

"I accept you're unneeded apology, Mazie will you stop crying now? It only makes me more depressed." He said.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what has gotten into me. I've been feeling weird lately…" I said, looking up at his…'face'.

"That was your other question wasn't it? That would be your scar making you do that. That…feeling you had with the authorities, you have my psychotic side now. When I burned that scar on you, you gained have of me, and I gained have of you…" He said.

"Wait, so, you have a feeling to kill people all the time? I felt insane in the room." I said.

"Well, I'm not around people as much as you are. I only get that feeling when I'm around humans." He said.

"Even me?" I asked.

"You're a part of me, remember?" He said, his hands on my shoulder.

"Oh…that makes sense…" I said.

"Mazie," He said.

"Yes…?" I replied.

"Why were you crying…"

"Oh…I don't know. I guess I felt sorry." I said. "I also don't like touching other people, because I believe once you do that, it signifies a trust and bond. Like, a handshake, or a hug. As you can see, Alexis wasn't a very good choice."

"So, you are saying. You_ trust _me?" He asked.

"I have no choice, you have me and I have you, remember?"


End file.
